Usuario discusión:Wolf link
Votación en el foro Hola Wolf Link, necesito que te pases por el foro y votes sobre el siguiente tema. Para el avance de la wiki es importante esta votación. El tema y como votar esta explicado en el foro, aquí te dejo el link: http://es.zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Foro:Bur%C3%B3crata --CM Xavi 10:49 3 mar 2012 (UTC) De Leugim legna Hola, CM Xavi le han nombrado burócrata y me ha nombrado administrador, si tienes dudas puedes consultar mi discusión cuando quieras, siento haberte molestado, adios. --Leugim legna 21:20 8 mar 2012 (UTC) Burócrata Significa que ha obtenido el privilegio de organizar la arministración, se lo ha concedido la wikia central. Leugim legna 14:48 9 mar 2012 (UTC) Administración Hola Wolf Link, como sabes de sobra soy CM Xavi, el burócrata de la wiki y estoy pensando en un tercer administrador para poder llevar mejor la wiki. Hasta ahora me han convencido dos usuarios, tú eres uno de ellos, ya que redactas bastante bien. De momento tu me convences más, pero antes de decidir go quiero que me respondas a varias cuestiones. Primero que si te interesa el cargo, segundo dime por que crees que debería escogerte a ti y no al otro usuario, y si crees que podrás llevar el cargo y sus responsabilidades sin problemas --CM Xavi 11:21 11 mar 2012 (UTC) PD: Pasate por el Artículo Destacado y vota --CM Xavi 11:30 11 mar 2012 (UTC) : El cargo al que ostentas simplemente es el de administrador. Un administrador es la autoridad en la wiki, tiene los poderes de borrar páginas inecesarias, activar o bloquear acceso de la páginas y bloquear IP de usuarios anónimos. Este cargo conlleva responsabilidad y un mal uso de tus poderes haría que te privara de ellos. Además también has de ayudar a otros usuarios en caso de dudas etc. El tiempo por otra parte no es un problema, por lo que he visto eres bastante activo, y mirame a mi, tengo el tiempo hasta el cuello gracias a mis estudias xD y siempre me meto en la wiki cuando puedo aunque sea para mirar mi discusión y hechar un vistazo rápido. No me negaras que todos los días entras en la wiki aunque sea para hacer una o dos cosas. Por otra parte tus ediciones estan por encima de la media de esta wiki. Que dices, estas o no interesado?? --CM Xavi 17:11 11 mar 2012 (UTC) Pues claro, contratado xD, en cuanto termine de escribir este mensaje te doy los poderes. Pasate por el foro, que tenemos que empezar a movernos. --CM Xavi 14:59 12 mar 2012 (UTC) Aviso Ahora que eres arministrador, puedes editar tu perfil y poner la ventana que aparece en mi usuario y el de CM Xavi basta con poner "Administrador" dentro de estos símbolos solo es una opinión, no tienes porque ponerla pero así digamos que te aparenta autoridad. --Leugim legna 15:21 12 mar 2012 (UTC) Por cierto, las ventanillas de los personaje, objetos, lugares, etc, se llaman Infoboxes, escríbelo en el panel de búsqueda para ver que tipos hay y como se escriben, te lo digo por si te interesa ponerlos en tus artículos. --Leugim legna 15:21 12 mar 2012 (UTC) Mira, lo que hice yo era fijarme en otras páginas que los tengan y fijarme en su estructura (te aviso que las estructuras cambian un poco porque hay varios tipos de Infoboxes, ya sean personajes, música, lugares, etc), vamos al grano, lo que dices es que no puedes introducir la imagen, ya lo he visto, me parece que no la has subido a la Wikia, hay que subirla para que se muestre, antes de subirla ponle un nombre Leugim legna 15:39 13 mar 2012 (UTC) Reparto Veamos, hay que repartirse el trabajo entre tu y yo. Para empezar la página principal: *Yo me encargo de las categorías (Personajes, Enemigos, etc) y del Artículo Destacado *Tú de las Noticas (Plantilla:NoticiasPortada plantilla para editar las Noticas), de las Curiosidades (Plantilla:CuriosidadesPortada plantilla para editar las Curiosidades) y del Usuario Destacado. Se que página es Sheikav, de ella puedes coger noticias sin problemas o de la página Hoobbynews. Las Curiosidades simplemente de vez en cuando añade una de un artículo que te haya llamado la atención y borras una de las que haya. Del Usuario Destacado vamos a dejarlo de lado de momento. En cuanto a Proyectos, hay cuatro: Canciones, Islas, Personajes y Razas. Lo lógico sería que dos para ti y dos para mi, que dos proyectos prefieres?? Por supuesto, si ves conveniente crear más proyectos dimelo y lo hacemos. --CM Xavi 08:56 14 mar 2012 (UTC) : Tu lo has dicho, concentrate en crear y aumentar artículos relacionados con esos proyectos. Yo por mi parte no se muy bien como lo voy a hacer, por que tengo demasiadas cosas en mente xD --CM Xavi 19:22 14 mar 2012 (UTC) Arreglado, la página principal volvió a la normalidad. Lo que pasa es que cuando añadiste la nueva noticia borraste lo que cerraba la plantilla |}. Cuando añadas noticas añadelas encima de las demás, con yo lo acabo de poner. --CM Xavi 19:39 14 mar 2012 (UTC) Corrección Leugim legna, no lo olvides, esa página está muy bien, hace falta aquí nuevas noticias. --Leugim legna 15:40 14 mar 2012 (UTC) Imágen Solucionado, cuando añadas una imágen tienes que ponerla entre , Archivo:Nombre completo de la imágen ''y listo! Tus ediciones son buenas, ahora, tendrías que procurar poner unos pocos enlazes --CM Xavi 19:56 14 mar 2012 (UTC) encantado de conocerte quizas esta un poco mal la pagina de la hada del bosque pero ya la ire mejorando poco a poco P.D no pued edeitar la pagina de zelda por que no puedo? RE: Ok, me parece muy bien que lo banees cuando ha estado perjudicando la wiki, ahora, he de pedirte que si bloqueas a alguien tienes que dejarle un mensaje en su discusión explicando porque ha sido baneado. --CM Xavi 21:04 23 mar 2012 (UTC) : Vale acabo de ver que ya le habías avisado en su discusión, buen trabajo sigue así ;) --CM Xavi 21:12 23 mar 2012 (UTC) No hace falta que subas imágenes más pequeñas, se puede poner el tamaño que quieras de la imágen en el infobox, simplemente pon en la imagén 240px simplemente cambia los números de menor o a mayor según quieras hacerla más o menos grande En cuanto a la imágen repetida yo me ocupo ;) --CM Xavi 09:38 24 mar 2012 (UTC) PD: Ve actualizando las noticas y curiosidades más a menudo : Yo no te pedí nada, la sanción es justa, solo soy yo si el mensaje lleva mi firma, además siempre lo puedes comprobar mirando en el historial de la página. Lo que pasa es que Antholink esta enviando mensajes a otros usuarios (como usuario de wikia) para que le desbloquees, pero ni hablar, tenía varios avisos y lo que estaba haciendo era vandalismo. --CM Xavi 10:40 25 mar 2012 (UTC) Antholink Suelta ha Antholink me ha dicho que no lo va ha volver ha hacer no miente te lo juro. Borsux metroidover hola soy lundas y me conto Antholink que no habia echo nada y si es algo malo que te pide perdon y no lo va ha volover ha hacer mas te lo juro e no te vallas ha creer le vas ha dejar el ultimo era el 16 me da un poco de pena.Lundas 10:32 25 mar 2012 (UTC) Artículo Demonio Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no existe un artículo dedicado a la raza de los demonios. Al ser tu el dirigente del proyecto razas tengo que pedirte que crees esa página. Un jemplo de demonios son Grahim o El Heraldo de la Muerte y si necesitas una página con información tienes la wiki en inglés ;) --CM Xavi 14:46 26 mar 2012 (UTC) : No esta mal, aunque tiene un fallo bastante claro, Ganondorf no es un Demonio, es un Gerudo, ahora lo arreglo. Y bueno sino se te ocurre nada más que añadir, veamos si otros usuarios son capazes de profundizar el artículo. Yo puedo añadirlo a mi lista de pendientes, pero esta es muy muy larga xD. --CM Xavi 16:28 26 mar 2012 (UTC) Tienes toda la razón, pero eso no quita que Ganondorf pertecene a la raza Gerudo, al igual que Vaati es un Minish. --CM Xavi 19:58 27 mar 2012 (UTC) hola Wolf Link ya ha pasado un mes Antholink lla no esta bloqueado no te acuerdas era un mes no te enteras el que se bloquea hal pasar un tiempo se desbloquea una rima muy rara que me acabo de invewntarLundas 08:56 2 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola, queria saber como podría cambiar el nombre que tengo por otro, ¿me podrias ayudar? JuanDe 00:13 4 abr 2012 (UTC) Buenas puedes borrar el articulo Operación moonfall yo no puedo lo puedes hacer tu? Molon jajaja 14:10 4 abr 2012 (UTC) GRACIAS!!! Molon jajaja 14:14 4 abr 2012 (UTC) RE: Teorías Puedes dejar esas teorías, la verdad son bastante buenas. No pasa nada por que pongamos alguna que otra teoría, pero han de tener una lógica y cuantas menos contradicciones mejor. Normalmente las teorías las utilizamos para rellenar artículos de los que se tiene muy poca información, pero las de Heraldo me valen, ya que sirven como curiosidades. Lo que NO quiero es que dejes mensajes tipo ''(Algunas de estas teorias y/o curiosidades pertenecen al gran y unico proyectoz100,usuario de youtube y muy buena persona) ''por que eso va contra los principios de la wiki, en los artículos no se firma o se deja el sello de un usuario, para eso si esta el blog. Y cambiando de tema te pregunto tienes cuenta en youtube, y en el caso de que si, como te llamas?? Yo tengo una con el nombre de GSBall77 (la cuenta es bastente vieja, asi que no recuerdo el por que ese nombre xD). En ella cuelgo bandas sonoras de los juegos de Zelda, muy poco a poco, pero bueno xD. Creo que esos usuarios de youtube podrían ser buenas incorporaciones para la wiki, siempre que les interese claro... --CM Xavi 22:20 5 abr 2012 (UTC) gracias por esa bienvenida estoy seguro de que contribuire con cualquier cosa Hola!!! tenia una duda y es que en The Legend of Zelda: a Link to the Past y Link's Awakening aparecen lo que me parecen que son chuchus.......... no he editado ni nada por que aunque son muy parecidos no estoy seguro del todo..... podrias aclararme esta duda? gracias...Ddiazorz 23:33 21 abr 2012 (UTC)ddiazorz gracias por la respuesta........ si los he jugado y pasado al igual que el ocarina y el majora's mask.......... pero como estor comensando que ria preguntar para tener el apoyo de alguien........ graciasDdiazorz 02:03 23 abr 2012 (UTC)ddiazorz hola wolf link puedo ayudarte con algunos misterios de zelda te voy a regalar uno descubri por que en el escudo de ocarina of time aparece una parte de la trifuerza el triangulo faltante ese triangulo representa ala diosa hylia entre los mortales son cuatro diosas pero una quiso renacer como una hyliana dicho asi en skywar sword zelda es la diosa y esta viviendo entre los mortales. si quieres mas informacion mandame un mensaje RE: No hace falta que te de una lista, simplemente tienes que pensar en algo que te guste de Zelda y ponerte a editar sobre ello. Si eso no te es suficiente, pues edita sobre los juegos, sobre personajes importantes que tienen artículos incompletos, sobre las guías de los juegos, hay infinidad de cosas ;) --CM Xavi 10:15 6 may 2012 (UTC) PD: Perdona la tardanza en contestar : Por cierto hay que ir renovando esas Noticas y Curiosidades, que no se te olvide ok? --CM Xavi 10:22 6 may 2012 (UTC) oye algunos amigos me han dicho que antholink bloqueado 23 de abril sabes que mes es anda eres un mal administrador patata. Ayuda con página D: Hola! perdona las molestias ehm.. es que intenté contactar a Niko pero me di cuenta que anda inactivo :S lo que pasa es que hice una página Jalhalla, pero pues me di cuenta que la correcta es Fati Triputis. Ya cambié la información y blanqueé la página de Jalhalla, pero necesito que se borre :/ así he ido teniendo problemas con las traducciones, por ejemplo, también hice la página de Laruto pero no sé si esté bien así... eso de las traducciones de nombres me cuesta mucho, ¿me podrías ayudar en ese aspecto? te lo agradecería muchisísisimo :) Te mando saludos! cuídate n.n Garabatos ^^ 01:37 16 jun 2012 (UTC)Asuka-Mawa Sí... me doy cuenta que está medio estática... hace mucho que no venía por aquí, pero pues ya que estoy de vuelta intentaré hacer lo mejor que pueda =) Igual, soy de idas y regresos.. andaré un tiempo aquí y me volveré a ir, pero siempre vuelvo! (el eterno retorno jeje...). Muchas gracias por borrar la página. Dejaré los nombres que no sepa trasladar para que luego los admins los chequen... Seguiré ayudando! estamos en contacto :P Garabatos ^^ 02:43 16 jun 2012 (UTC)Asuka-Mawa Plantilla evento Holaaaa! cómo estás?? :) me da gusto saludarte. Quería comentarte de crear una plantilla de evento, lo que pasa es que acabo de hacer la página de la Ceremonia Kolog y estaría genial ponerle una infobox de evento con su respectiva información. Sabes cómo se crea?? Espero tu respuesta!! Gracias! Te presumo mi nueva firmaaa jaja XD Asuka-Mawa ( ¡Comenta lo que desees! ^.^) 03:17 19 jun 2012 (UTC)Asuka-Mawa Holas!! Estemm, síp, hay unas páginas que necesitan correciones. Te dejo algunas, elige la que gustes! n.n *Isla del Bosque --> le hace falta muuuucha info :S *Bubble --> no me gusta nada la edición... hace falta info y remodelar *Contenedor de Corazón --> este artículo es largo, pero podrías ayudar editando alguna sección.. todavía le falta mucho Muchas gracias! te estaré ayudando con las ediciones :) Nos vemos luegoo Asuka-Mawa ( ¡Comenta lo que desees! ^.^) 02:55 20 jun 2012 (UTC)Asuka-Mawa Buen trabajo Wolf Me alegra ver que a pesar de mi ausencia has seguido editando y dedicando tiempo a la wiki. Ya me tienes por aquí de nuevo, como siempre si te puedo ayudar en algo, ya sabes donde encontrarme ;) --CM Xavi 16:02 23 jun 2012 (UTC) : Vale yo lo pongo, se trata del formato antiguo, para ello has de tener algo mas de experiencia xD. Cuando quieras poner una dirección en ese formato, simplemente pon la palabra entre y listo. --CM Xavi 11:00 24 jun 2012 (UTC) Aviso Hola Wolf link, pasate a Artículo Destacado y vota el artículo que creas que merece ser destacado, por favor es solo un voto, también puedes proponer otros artículos que merezcan ser desacado. RE: El artículo esta muy bien Jeff, buen trabajo ;) --CM Xavi 10:01 6 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola wolf me puedes decir que tiene de diferencia de un abministrador y burocrata Link78899 22:16 8 jul 2012 (UTC) RE: Guía Te digo lo que te dije con la guía de las Piezas de Corazón, añade una o dos por sección, simplemente procura que la página no este ni muy cargada de imágenes ni muy vacía, ahi que buscar un equilibrio. Has presenciado algun fallo mas en las ediciones aparte de lo de la categoría de Administrador?? --CM Xavi (discusión) 13:35 13 jul 2012 (UTC) Eyyy! :( Perdóname!! no vi tu mensaje en el chat! D: No estaba hablando con "ya sabes quién" ¬¬ (molestóooon!!!). Pero bueno, a lo que iba... Me parece bien hablarlo, con que primero les digamos a Xavi y Leu. Ahora le publico el mensaje a Leu. Quizás mañana me conecte a la misma hora o por la mañana, como a eso de las 7 am o 10 am, no sé! no tengo horario jajaja, pero seguro te veo :) Gracias por todo, cuídate! sé feliz! :D Uups, olvidé firmar n_nU Asuka-Mawa ( ¡Comenta lo que desees! ^.^) 03:11 14 jul 2012 (UTC)Asuka-Mawa RE: Junta No hay problema, claro que hablaremos entre nosotros, pero a que fenómeno te refieres? --CM Xavi (discusión) 10:10 14 jul 2012 (UTC) FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS Feliz cumpleAÑOS Jeff que seas muy feliz :) Link78899 (discusión) 11:11 25 jul 2012 (UTC) Chat Oye Jeff entra al Chat necesito hablar contigo Ricardo2299 19:49 27 jul 2012 (UTC) Como no te conectas Oye como no te conectas al chat puedes revertir lo que El tal Usuario:Moises black waro hizo en el articulo que yo solamente puedo estar editando no nadie mas Ok?. Ricardo2299 14:45 28 jul 2012 (UTC) Banneo '''H'ola, oye, tan siquiera dejame despedirme de Alme y Lulu... - FaNaruto123 Si quieres responder click aqui xD 15:04 11 ago 2012 (Mexico) (UTC). Pregunta Wolf ¿sabes como me podria convertir en moderador del chat Link78899 (discusión) 18:59 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Añadir la sección de encabezado Artículo destacado Hola, Wolk Link, ya está en marcha el Artículo Destacado, ya sabes de que va, un voto por favor. Leugim legna (discusión) 15:44 5 ago 2012 (UTC) Gracias! Gracias por la felicitación Jeff!!, nos vemos ;) --CM Xavi (discusión) 09:52 9 ago 2012 (UTC)